Ce que représente la lune
by ludamiel
Summary: Les conséquences d'un magnifique quiproquo, accompagnées d'une lune bien trop ronde.


**Disclaimer** : Evidemment, les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

Bon, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite et je crains que malgré tout nos nobles Maraudeurs soient quelques peu OOC sur les bords, mais je la soumets quand même aux critiques (constructives si possible) et aux regards aiguisés des chercheurs de fautes.

Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une quelconque suite, mais je vous souhaite un bonne lecture !

* * *

.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer les deux adolescents hilares. Ils entendirent un corps bouger et n'osèrent plus faire un mouvement.

« Peter dort, évitez de faire du bruit. Leur murmura le dernier occupant de la chambre. »

De la lumière filtrait de derrière le rideau du lit à baldaquins.

« T'es encore debout Moony ? Demanda le brun en s'avachissant sur le lit de ce dernier.

_ Vous devriez y être depuis un moment aussi. Vous êtes allés où, cette fois ? Peter va râler. Vous auriez aussi pu me prévenir... Le dénommé Moony fit la moue.

_ On ne voulait pas compromettre le grand préfet des Gryffondors tout de même ! S'écrit le deuxième compère, ses yeux noisettes brillant de malice. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire jusqu'à ce que Remus fronce les sourcils.

.

« Dégagez. Tout de suite. De mon lit. Avec vos frusques. Pleine de boue. Le ton s'était à peine élevé et pourtant les deux fautifs se relevèrent d'un bon. »

.

Esquissant un sourire, Sirius retira sa robe trempée, en fit de même avec son pantalon, se retrouvant en caleçon et chemise puis se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit, faisant s'envoler les feuilles de parchemin qui s'y trouvaient.

« Pad'... Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le brun, le nez dans la couverture, ne répondit pas. Le préfet se retenait de ne pas le virer de son lit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Peter, même s'il savait que ce dernier avait le sommeil assez lourd. _Fausse excuse..._ OK, il essayait surtout de s'empêcher de reluquer trop ostensiblement le corps allongé sous ses yeux. Son regard suivit de la pointe des cheveux légèrement humide, la nuque découverte, le dos, puis plus bas, un fessier agréable, et les longues jambes fines. Ce type était foutu comme un Dieu, et Merlin savait qu'il ne faisait fichtre rien pour l'avoir ! En soupirant intérieurement, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de James qui affichait un petit sourire. Le châtain ne sut déterminer si c'était pour le comportement de Sirius ou s'il avait remarquer l'observation rapide. Il piqua un fard, poussa des pieds le chien. Un grognement lui répondit.

.

« Il est hors de question que tu dormes ici. De un, je n'ai pas fini de travailler, de deux, tu vas attraper la mort.

_ Tu t'inquiéterais pour moi Moony ? Demanda Sirius en relevant la tête.

_ Mais bien sûr. Lança-t-il ironiquement. Plus sérieusement, il se fait tard, vous avez fini vos pérégrinations, très heureux pour vous, maintenant, allez-vous coucher, par Merlin ! Finit le préfet d'un air excédé.

_ Tu veux même pas savoir ce qu'on a fait !? Se récria l'avachi.

_ Non, mon petit doigt me dit que je ne tarderais pas à savoir demain...

_ Vous êtes sorti !? Demanda une nouvelle voix.

_ Eh oui Worm' ! Faut arrêter de dormir si tu veux être aux nouvelles ! Se moqua James.

_ C'est vraiment pas sympa de ne pas nous avoir prévenu... Vous avez fait quoi ?

_ Puisque Remus ne veut pas savoir, tu le sauras toi aussi demain ! Répondit Sirius, vexé du manque d'intérêt de celui-ci. »

.

Le châtain s'était penché vers le sol pour récupérer ses feuilles envolées.

« D'ailleurs, tu bosses quoi à c'te heure-ci, Moonyyyyyy ? Demanda James, la fin de sa phrase partant dans un bâillement.

_ Potions. Pour dans trois jours.

_ Déjà !? T'es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux que Slughorn fasse une crise cardiaque devant ton intelligence ? »

_ Tu peux vraiment pas sortir de mon lit, Black ? Répliqua sèchement Remus.

_ Qu'est-ce que... »

.

Le chien ne finit pas sa phrase. Entre le regard de Remus et la main de James posé sur son épaule, il abandonna, se retira doucement du lit. Le rideau fut tiré rapidement, enfermant le préfet dans sa bulle de travail. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait. Mais la pleine lune approchait.

Celle qui le narguait, tout là haut, ne pouvant que subir son éclat, celle qu'il détestait à ce moment-ci et dont il adorait de la phase descendante jusqu'au mince croissant qui annonçait sa disparition. Oui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer l'astre et de le détester de toute son âme.

Et, depuis que les trois autres Maraudeurs l'accompagnaient, il avait été ravi d'être au centre de leurs attentions quand la transformation arrivait, il en arrivait presque à apprécier cette bulle blanche. Presque.

Pourtant, Sirius avait oublié. C'était surtout pour cela qu'il était en colère.

Pour cela et le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à détourner le regard de ce corps étalé en face de lui. Il s'était néanmoins retenu, de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas ni lui sauter dessus, ni pour le virer simplement de son lit. Depuis un moment déjà. Deux ans exactement, il savait qu'il ne voyait plus le brun comme avant. Non pas qu'il était amoureux. Non. Il le désirait. Tout simplement. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, ne plus faire qu'un. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, il n'était pas fait pour ça, il n'en avait pas le droit après tout. Remus John Lupin n'était qu'un loup-garou, à l'origine. C'était une chance, une énorme chance qu'il ait pu trouver des gens comme _eux._ James, Sirius, Peter. Quatre amis, quatre Maraudeurs. Amis, cela devait le rester. Il ne s'imaginait pas, déclarant à Sirius, _tu ne veux pas qu'on baise ? _Rien que le terme ne lui correspondait pas, mais c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, le recevoir ou le prendre, il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai à bascule. Il ne voulait que Sirius. Discrètement, tout en finesse, il avait séduit, s'était laissé emporté par d'autres élèves, hommes ou femmes, mais aucuns ne l'avaient comblé tant il était obnubilé par son _**ami.**_ La lumière vacilla et la cire crépita. Il soupira, se redressant, rassembla les différents feuillets et livres qui encombraient son lit. Trois jours et ça recommençait. Il fallait qu'il finisse ce devoir avant tout. Farfouillant au pied de son lit, il récupéra une nouvelle chandelle, l'échangea avec l'autre et se concentra sur le devoir. La plume se remit à crisser sur le parchemin, l'encre à s'écouler du bec, le papier à absorber les lettres calligraphiées.

.

Sirius se retourna à nouveau dans son lit. Il n'avait pas répondu aux foules de questions dont Peter les assaillait, James et lui. Finissant de se changer, il s'était couché, regardant la lumière et les ombres qu'elle créait sur les rideaux du lit voisin. _Ça lui passera, il doit être quelque peu fatigué, _lui avait assuré en guise de réponse James face à la réaction du châtain. Et maintenant, il se remuait les méninges pour comprendre. Il n'était pas complètement idiot. Il connaissait Remus, pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait, mais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas la fatigue. Puis, il avait senti son regard sur lui.

Non, Sirius Orion Black n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il était même intelligent ! C'était plus difficile à démontrer, j'en conviens, mais c'est malheureusement vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, le chien se rongeait les sangs pour savoir quelle mouche avait piqué le loup.

Vexé de ne pas être de la partie ? En colère à cause de la remarque sur Slughorn ? Plongé dans ses pensées, le regard hypnotisé sur les différentes intensités de la flamme, il sursauta en voyant la silhouette de Remus s'interposer entre la source de la lumière et sa vue. Il pouvait voir le châtain en chair grâce à son ombre. Il revoyait le regard mordoré, miel coulant à or dur, passant de l'un à l'autre en fonction de ses émotions, le visage gracieux, le sourire qui le rajeunissait, le rire clair. Il voyait les mèches châtain retomber au-dessus des sourcils, encadrant la face. Il ressentait le besoin de le protéger comme un petit frère, une fragilité tangible, et en même temps, il était ébloui par la force qu'il dégageait, une force brute, dure, encore plus lorsqu'elle se réveillait complètement, mensuellement. Sur ces entrefaites et bercé par le grattement de la plume, Sirius s'endormit.

.

« 'Mus, Mus ! »

Deux yeux groggy de sommeil s'ouvrirent douloureusement pour faire face au visage d'un certain brun à moins de deux centimètres de lui.

« Pad'... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là ? L'est quelle...

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux mais je te pris de m'excuser ! Murmura Sirius fixant le préfet. »

_Pardonner de quoi ? Ce que je veux ?_ Remus se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait le Maraudeur et ces quelques mots avaient suffi à son imagination pour s'envoler vers des fantasmes peu orthodoxes. _**Deuxième gifle mentale.**_

« De quoi tu parles ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais renvoyé si durement, puis j'me suis endormi sans la réponse, et la nuit porte vraiment conseil ! Je suis un imbécile de dernière classe et je suis prêt à endurer ta punition si tu m'excuse d'avoir oser oublié que dans trois jours c'est la pleine lune.

_ _Endurer ma punition ?! Par Merlin, qu'il se taise... _Oui, oui, c'est pas grave. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme ça aussi. Tu me laisses dormir maintenant ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

_ Vrai ? Bien sûr. »

Et voilà le brun, non pas entrain de se glisser dans le lit voisin, mais aux côtés de Remus.

« Black ! T'es gelé ! Dégage ! Chuchota vivement le propriétaire premier du lit.

_ Réchauffe-moi. »

Sur ces mots, le brun se blottit contre son compère. Celui-ci s'était raidit à la proposition. Sa nuit était terminée, sûr, il ne pourrait plus dormir. Il soupira et se força à penser à autre chose qu'au corps collé à lui. Naïvement, le brun s'endormit. _Naïvement ?_

_._

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans le lit. Il s'étira, jeta un coup d'œil derrière le rideau et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas encore le dernier à être levé : James subissait les assauts de Sirius pour le réveiller. Il bâilla une fois encore et daigna sortir du lit.

Quand il arriva au pied de l'escalier, à proximité de la Grande Salle, il eut le loisir de découvrir les raisons de la sortie des deux Maraudeurs. Une grande inscription resplendissait sur le couloir menant au dortoir des Serpentards, inscription faite de boue ce qui expliquait l'état désastreux des robes de ses amis. Il soupira en souriant.

« _Serpentards – mauvais lascars._ Encore un trait de l'intelligence de ceux qui te servent d'amis, Remus. »

Le préfet sursauta et se retourna vivement pour voir le visage encadré de cheveux roux de Lily. Il lui sourit en réponse tandis qu'elle désignait McGonagall qui arrivait à vive allure.

« Lupin, où sont vos amis ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme, les yeux étincelant de colère. »

Retenant un éclat de rire, le châtain montra la Grande Salle d'un signe de tête et son sourire s'élargit au vue de l'allure de sa directrice de Maison qui ne promettait rien de réjouissant pour les deux fautifs.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition de l'amitié... Fit la rousse ironiquement en voyant la tête du châtain.

_ On va manger ? Fut sa seule réponse. »

Ils croisèrent les deux Maraudeurs qui suivaient d'un air maussade une McGonagall entrain de les sermonner.

.

* * *

« 50 points ! Chacun ! En plus, on va devoir, non seulement nettoyé l'inscription à la main – alors qu'elle sait qu'on s'est appliqué pour la faire tenir magiquement! -, mais aussi venir pendant une semaine en retenue dans son bureau ! Elle est complètement folle ! Chuchota vivement James, exaspéré. »

Ils étaient en cours d'histoire de la magie, James et Sirius n'acceptant absolument pas les conséquences de leur acte.

« Une semaine ! Elle veut qu'on perde la coupe ou quoi ? Elle est pas au courant qu'on joue notre place au prochain match face à ces fichus Serpentards ? Sans entraînement, ça me tue de l'avouer mais on sera dans la mouise !

_ Ton absence n'empêchera pas l'équipe de s'entraîner, James, lui répondit Remus, tout en grattant sur son parchemin.

_ Eh ! Je suis le Capitaine de l'équipe ! Évidemment que ça n'ira pas ! Tout ça pour une ridicule petite signature sur un mur... Vraiment, je ne vois pas le problème de ne dire que la vérité. Tout le monde sait que les serpents rejoindront leur maître le temps venu... Continua James, levant un peu la voix lors de la fin de sa réplique.

_ Potter, c'est vraiment idiot comme remarque. Encore plus que ce que vous venez de faire.

_ Lily ! Mais tu ne remarqueras donc pas le génie dont il nous a fallut faire preuve ? Et un courage grandissant ! C'était un travail pénible, tu sais ? Faire des aller-retours entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

_ C'est Evans, pour toi Potter. »

.

Avery se retourna. Il fixa longuement James, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malsain. Tout concentré sur sa tentative de réconciliation avec la rousse, celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. Contrairement à Remus.

.

« James, tais-toi, veux-tu ? Finit-il par souffler »

.

Ce dernier eut le bon réflexe – pour une fois – de suivre son conseil. Ils se concentrèrent plus ou moins sur le cours. Ce dernier leur parut durer des siècles, la voix monocorde du professeur fantôme les plongeaient tous dans une torpeur étouffante.

La journée se passa sans nouvelles encombres remarquables. Si ce n'est – et Sirius ne le remarqua qu'à la fin de la journée – que Remus n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Alors qu'il allait en faire la remarque, le préfet se leva pour faire sa ronde avec Lily.

.

« Il a quoi Moony, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

_ Remus ? Pourquoi, y a quelque chose ?

_ Il a pas dit un mot de la journée.. Pas en notre présence en tout cas.

_ Ça lui passera. Au fait, Worm, tu ne saurais pas où est ma cape ?

_ Ta ca- cape, James... ? Demanda hésitant Peter.

_ Elle-même, oui. Je ne la trouve plus. »

L'animagus se mit à rougir en baissant la tête.

« Pete ? Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, peut-être. Lança Sirius, se rapprochant de Pettigrow.

_ Peter ?

_ Euh... Il s'avère... Que... Jelaiemprutémontanémentsoir.

_ Traduction, s'il vous plaît..

_ Je l'ai emprunté... Momentanément... Hier soir.

_ C'est donc toi qui l'avais prise ! J'ai failli croire qu'elle s'était volatilisé..

_ Pour une cape d'invisibilité, ça aurait été un comble. Rajouta Sirius en se redressant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _L'interrogatoire Peter Pettigrow allait pouvoir commencer. _Pensa-t-il. »

.

* * *

« Je me demanderai toujours pourquoi tu traînes avec ses types, Remus. »

Encore une fois, Lily commença la ronde par la même conversation.

« Je t'assures qu'ils ne sont pas _toujours _des imbéciles. Souvent, je t'en fais grâce, mais pas toujours... Rectifia-t-il devant l'air de la jeune fille.

_ La prochaine fois qu'ils ne le seront pas, tu m'envoies un hibou... Répondit-elle avec morgue. Leur remarque sur les Serpentards étaient totalement déplacés. »

Remus devina qu'elle ne parlait pas de leur exploit nocturne. Il fronça les sourcils à l'évocation des paroles de James. _Les serpents rejoindront tous leur maître au moment venu._ Quel imbécile quand il s'y mettait. Il avait pu voir la haine augmentait dans le regard de Avery après cela, comme si celle qui l'animait n'était pas suffisante. Il soupira.

« Je me pose tout de même la question quelques fois... »

Lily lui adressa un petit sourire. L'entraînant par le bras, elle le força à descendre.

« Au fait, dans deux jours, il y a un conseil pour les préfets, tu viendras ?

_ Non, je ne pourrais pas. J'ai... Un rendez-vous médical. Mentit-il pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de la préfète. »

Evans s'arrêta brusquement, tirant en même temps sur le bras de son camarade.

« Moony, hein... Murmura-t-elle. »

Remus fut pris de panique. Ça y ait, il était foutu. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait fait le lien. Moony, Moon, Lune, elle le harcelait, l'envahissait, une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily lui posait ce genre de colle, mais il venait de lui donner _la_ dernière preuve. Il tenta de sortir son bras de l'étreinte qu'elle lui imposait. Son souffle s'accéléra, il se laissa tomber dans la panique. Sa tête réfléchissait, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se sortir de là ? Comment est-ce que... ?

« Mooooooooooony ! Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ?! Cria dans l'escalier Sirius, James le suivant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que... Finit-il en voyant le regard terrifié de son ami et la rousse pendue à son bras. »

James eut l'impression de se noyer profondément. Lily... et Remus ? Il resta bouche bée devant cette scène. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Non, Remus ne lui aurait pas fait ça, si ?

Sirius eut aussi un mouvement de recul et d'incrédulité devant le spectacle qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Remus restait pétrifié, il se doutait de ce qu'il se passait sous le crâne du poursuiveur et aurait voulu crier la vérité, il ne put faire un geste. Il vit, impuissant, le regard de James se transformer de colère en dégoût.

Lily le lâcha enfin. Il restait tout de même prisonnier de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là tout les deux !? Explosa-t-elle.

_ On dérange apparemment. Fit James, acide.

_ Pardon ? »

Le brun fit un pas, puis un autre en arrière, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Lupin. Comment avait-il...

« Messieurs, le couvre-feu vient de passer... Je peux savoir qu'est-ce vous faites encore dans les couloirs ? »

La voix de Minerva McGonagall résonna durement à leurs oreilles, réveillant les acteurs.

.

« J'espère que vous n'aviez pas dans l'idée de recommencer votre geste.

_ Non, Madame. On allait partir de toute façon. Pad', on y va. Ordonna James, la rancœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait envie de vomir.

_ Prongs... Attends ! Tenta le chien. »

Potter ne se retourna même pas et remonta les marches avec fureur. Sirius regarda une dernière fois le châtain, avant de suivre son ami.

« Un problème, Lupin ? Demanda le professeur.

_ Non. Aucun. Professeur. »

.

La tristesse était et dans sa voix et dans son regard. Il baissa la tête, se maudit intérieurement et reprit sa descente. La rousse était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passait et la Directrice de Gryffondor ne put donc pas la questionner. Elles se regardèrent puis chacune reprit son chemin, Lily dévalant les escaliers pour rejoindre le châtain tandis que McGonagall rejoignait le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Remus ! Tu peux m'expliquer ? Remus ? Remus John Lupin ! Cria-t-elle. »

Remus releva la tête vers elle puis la rabaissa. Il lança un : « Je vais me coucher » et fit de nouveau demi-tour.

Il fallait qu'il bouge, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter la rousse. Il n'alla évidemment pas se coucher, il ne pourrait supporter le regard de James sur lui. En connaissant le brun, Remus savait que quoi qu'il puisse dire, James ne l'écouterait pas. Pas tout de suite. Il descendit aux cuisines, histoire de se morfondre dans un énorme bol de chocolat chaud. Il appréhendait le lendemain. Presque il aurait aimé se faire porter pâle. Les Gryffondors sont censé se faire valoir par leur courage, non ? Mais l'envie d'affronter un James Potter qui s'est mépris sur la situation devait planer vers les négatifs. L'image du regard de James, le dégoût qu'il y avait lu repassait en boucle dans son cerveau. Dégoût. Jusqu'où ? Il se prépara mentalement à passer une journée atroce.

Une journée atroce ? Ce ne fut qu'un euphémisme...

.

* * *

Il avait passé la nuit au milieu des elfes. Il n'avait absolument pas eu le courage de monter se coucher.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, son pressentiment se confirma. L'accueil fut inexistant. Quand Remus arriva à la hauteur des Maraudeurs, James, de dos, continua à parler avec Sirius, Peter, pendu aux lèvres du brun, écoutait avec fascination, seul Sirius leva les yeux vers lui, pendant un quart de seconde, hésitant. Il continua donc sa marche, s'assit loin de ses amis, le cœur lourd.

La totalité des Gryffons ne tardèrent pas à s'apercevoir de la dispute qui avait séparé les « inséparables » Maraudeurs. James ignorait totalement le préfet, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas le seul qui eut le droit à un traitement de faveur. Lily aussi subissait la mauvaise humeur du brun. Mais au moins, elle avait le droit d'exister, pour se faire insulter. La rousse ne comprenait pas, la veille, il était encore entrain de la chercher et de la provoquer afin qu'elle craque pour qu'ils soient ensemble (_c'est le destin, Lily, ne te le cache pas..._) et le lendemain, elle était réduite à n'être qu'une malpropre. Elle subissait ce que vivait quotidiennement Snape. Elle eut le droit à son lot d'injures, de mouvements de colère, de provocations minables, tout un tas d'arguments vaseux qui trahissaient aussi du mal-être de celui qui les prononçait. Elle n'eut le droit à aucune explication. Elle put voir Sirius qui tentait de raisonner James, se faisait envoyer balader et ne pouvait qu'attendre avant de recommencer, inlassablement.

Pendant ce temps, Remus les évitait le plus possible. Il connaissait assez James pour savoir que tant qu'il n'aurait pas le désir de lui parler, ça ne servirait à rien d'aller le voir. En boucle, il se faisait les dialogues, cela finissait toujours par sa défaite. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'énerver plus James, ni celui de perdre totalement son ami.

La division des Maraudeurs – même si elle surprenait la majorité – laissait certains avoir le cœur léger. Snape, par exemple. Non seulement, les deux idiots de la bande le laissait en paix, mais en plus, ils avaient un autre souffre-douleur. Voir la tristesse de Remus le réjouissait. Ce n'était certes pas très sympathique, mais Dieu savait à quel point il avait souhaité que cette bande d'imbéciles subissent leur manque d'intelligence. Mais il devait reconnaître que Lupin n'était pas au même niveau que ses amis. Ex-amis, maintenant... Le Serpentard eut un sourire en rentrant dans le cours de potion. Le quatuor n'était composé que de trois silhouettes, la dernière étant à des mètres d'eux, sur la gauche. Remarquer la colère de James Potter n'était pas grand chose face au désarroi de Sirius Black. L'animagus semblait perdu, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil rapides au châtain, tout en écoutant son presque frère.

En effet, Sirius était déboussolé. Malgré ce que lui répétait Prongs, il ne pouvait pas croire que Remus ait pu faire ça _(« mais il l'a fait ! »)_, il devait juste y avoir un terrible malentendu _(« Ah oui ? Elle était pendue à son bras, Pad' ! Et lui était en grande panique d'avoir été pris ! »)_. De plus, il avait remarquer autre chose, Lily aussi, ne comprenait pas. Ce qui ne pouvait que prouver l'innocence de leur ami. Mais cet entêté de James Potter ne voulait rien entendre. Il soupira quand le cours commença. Le temps allait être long.

Une journée belle et bien atroce, épouvantable même. Se faire exclure de son _seul_ groupe d'amis, éjecter comme un moins que rien à cause d'un stupide quiproquo était vraiment... _Puérile et blessant._ Conclut mentalement le châtain en descendant de la bibliothèque où il s'était réfugié et qui venait de fermer. Il voulait retarder le plus possible les rondes avec Lily. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas la jeune femme, juste qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ses questions, ne voulait pas la voir, tout simplement. C'était aussi puérile que la réaction de James, mais la lassitude l'envahissait et ne lui laissait pas d'autre impression. _Une journée. Ce n'était qu'une journée._ Il se doutait bien que ce n'allait pas être demain que le brun reviendrait lui parler. Combien de temps allait-il endurer ça ? Il n'en pouvait plus et ce n'était qu'une _toute petite_ journée. 12h pendant lesquels ses amis ne lui parler pas, quoi de plus normal ?! L'énervement prit le dessus. Comment est-ce que cet abruti pouvait-il penser qu'il pouvait sortir avec Lily Evans ?! Nom de Dieu, il avait autre chose à faire que de draguer et sortir avec Lily Evans ! Avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! Il était garou et garou il restera. Comment est-ce que James pouvait s'imaginer qu'il puisse... L'image de Sirius torse nu dans sa chambre lui revint à l'esprit, les gouttes d'eau l'hypnotisèrent à nouveau, obligeant son regard à descendre avec elles le long du corps de Sirius... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça maintenant ?! Certes, ce fut l'une de ses pensées favorites, il y a peu de temps, mais tout de même ! Il poussa un long soupir et commença seul sa ronde. Il la finit aussi seul qu'au départ, sans incident notable, elle avait été d'une tranquillité effrayante. Elle lui avait laissé le temps d'être seul face à ses pensées. Pas toujours gaies, ces dernières avaient oscillé entre rage, tristesse et résignation. Sa nouvelle amie, la lassitude le reprit alors qu'il rejoignait la salle commune. Elle était vide. Oui, la salle commune était vide, alors qu'il était à peine minuit. Que tous respectent le règlement était une bonne chose, mais c'était inhabituel. Il revoyait Sirius vautré sur le fauteuil entrain de provoquer ce pauvre Peter qui marchait, volait même à chacune des perches tendues par le brun. Pendant ce temps, James soit regardait avec amusement, appuyant les remarques du chien, soit pensait à une nouvelle tactique de séduction dont il faisait par au reste du groupe. Souvent, c'était Remus qui finissait par les traîner dans le dortoir. Les autres fois, ils tombaient sur Lily... Le résultat était moins chaleureux...

Profitant de ce silence, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et se laissa aller dans la contemplation du feu mourant. Les flammes étaient réduites à de minuscules flammèches qui peinaient à se montrer. Les braises rougeoyaient à chaque appel d'air. Le bois se transformait peu à peu en cendres, décrépit, il tombait en morceau, se posant et soulevait un petit nuage de cendres. La poudre grise s'élevait, s'envolait vers un jour meilleur et si, avec une poisse évidente, elle n'avait pas eu assez d'air pour qu'elle aille au dehors, elle redescendait en tournoyant. Remus se concentra sur ces aller-retours, ceux de la cendre, ceux des flammes qui rognaient ce qu'elles trouvaient à consommer du bois. Consciencieusement, elles faisaient le tour, disparaissant et réapparaissant à l'opposé, course contre le temps et la destruction. Il se revit lui-même. Loup, il n'était plus lui, il ne pensait plus à rien, ce n'était qu'une montagne de chairs qui ne désirait que mordre, lui ou quelque d'autre, mais il fallait qu'il détruise.

_**Loup**_.

La cause de cette discorde.

_**Loup**_.

Plus que deux jours.

_**Loup**_.

Lune, une même lettre, tant de problèmes entremêlés.

_**Loup**_.

Blanche, ronde, lumineuse, sans aucune conscience pour l'être difforme, affreux, sombre qu'elle provoquait, chaque mois. Régulier. Métronome.

_**Loup**_.

La lune était un métronome. Son métronome

_**Loup**_.

Seul.

_**Loup**_.

Désespérément seul.

_**Loup**_.

Infiniment seul.

_**Loup**_.

Avec Elle.

_**Loup**_.

Seul.

_**Loup.**_

_**.**_

_**Loup.**_

Il ne retint même pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elles le firent, dévalant le visage du préfet. Les flammes devinrent floues, il ne percevait plus rien. Il s'enfonça plus dans le fauteuil, arrêtant d'essayer de contrôler quoique ce soit. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans le fauteuil et fut heureux d'être un des premiers à se lever. Ce soir, ce sera seul, certainement, qu'il se transformerait. Ce serait la première fois depuis que les trois autres étaient devenus animagi pour lui. En fin de compte, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire... ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. _Tout ça pour un maudit malentendu accompagné d'un James avait une fierté mal placée..._ Ça le blessait, énormément. Mais que pouvait-il attendre de plus ? Cela devait arriver. Après tout, rien ne les obligeaient à être ami. Ils avaient déjà pris des risques inconsidérés en le devenant, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose qu'ils se séparent. Le cœur lourd il finit par aller dans la salle de bains des préfets puis de descendre à nouveau aux cuisines. Du temps, il lui fallait du temps.

Quand il remonta, la sonnerie venait juste de retentir. Il se glissa imperceptiblement entre la porte qui se refermait et le mur. Mc Gonagall lui jeta un regard noir tout en lui intimant de se dépêcher. Il baissa la tête et s'assit le plus loin possible de l'aura hostile qu'il percevait comme venant de James Potter. Il croisa le regard de Lily qui semblait en colère et se concentra – ou fit semblant – sur le cours. Les paroles sortaient de la bouche de le professeur mais il n'était pas en mesure de les retenir, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il puisse les entendre. Il repensa à la situation et l'envie de rire le prit à la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que James pense vraiment que lui, Remus John Lupin, puisse non seulement envisager et – encore pire ! - sortir avec Lily Evans. Elle était une amie, certes mais c'était tout. Et jamais il n'aurait trahi le brun ainsi. La pleine lune approchant, il était sur les nerfs. Sa subite envie de rire se transforma en une colère brute, violente, destructrice.

Il se leva, décrochant un regard surpris et un : « Mr Lupin ? » de la part de Mc Gonagall. Sans un mot, il prit son sac, remarquant qu'il n'avait même pas sorti ses affaires, se glissa entre les tables jusqu'au poursuiveur. Il le toisa, tentant de réprimer les tremblements de rage qui le secouaient, alors que la classe entière retenait son souffle. Personne ne savait quel différent avait séparé les Maraudeurs et tous regardaient ébahis le plus calme – habituellement – d'entre eux, qui ressemblait plus à une soupape sous pression qu'au préfet des Gryffondors. Le poing partit tout seul, après quelques instants et avant que James ne put proférer la moindre parole. Il s'abattit rapidement contre la mâchoire inférieure du cerf, qui craqua, puis reprit sa place le long du corps du châtain. Toujours sans la moindre parole, et sans le moindre regard en arrière, Remus sortit de cours.

.

* * *

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Sirius n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La tête d'un Prongs plus qu'étonné, se tenant la mâchoire valait le détour, vraiment. Peter aussi, les yeux écarquillés, bouche grande ouverte, il avait suivi du regard le loup-garou et ne cessait de faire des aller-retours entre la porte et le visage de James. Quelques ricanements s'étaient fait entendre, très vite réduits en silence par le regard de l'animagus qui leur servait de professeur.

« Potter, allez donc à l'infirmerie, et vous me ferez le plaisir de revenir de même que vos amis à la fin de ce cours. Reprenons. »

Et elle renchaîna sur les transformations. Alors que James sortait de la salle, Sirius commença à réfléchir... Se penchant sur sa table, il demanda à Peter son avis sur la question mais le petit Maraudeur se concentrait sur le cours et l'envoya paître au moment même où il posait sa question. Soupirant, il se rassit sur sa chaise et se prit à penser. _Pourquoi diable est-ce que Moony, le sympathique et calme Moony, avait-il bien pu foutre une droite dans le visage du cerf ? Ce n'était tout de même pas la pleine... _Il se redressa à son tour.

« Black, est-ce que vous aussi vous comptiez faire faux-bond à mon cours pour de mystérieuses raisons ? Ou est-ce que vous vous persuadez que rester est la meilleure des solutions ? » Intervint de suite Mc Gonagall à qui ses interruptions commençaient fort à agacer.

Le brun se rassit, l'esprit tournant à plein régime. _La pleine lune ! Mais par Merlin, bien sûr ! C'était ce soir !_ Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier une information aussi capitale !? Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait pu squatter le lit du châtain. Il se maudit vingt, trente fois et voulut courir rejoindre Remus, hurlait devant James, parler à Lily, il se sentait enseveli sous les émotions qui le traversèrent. Il finit par s'imaginer Remus, seul, dans la Cabane Hurlante, entaillant les mur, se blessant lui, le loup forçant le contrôle. Désespérément seul. Seul pendant une transformation. Seul. Remus, seul. Les images lui sautèrent au visage, il revit le Remus Lupin qui ressortait de l'infirmerie avant qu'ils ne soient animagi. Ce n'était pas pour éviter cela qu'ils s'étaient décidés ? N'avaient-ils pas fait une promesse tacite ? James allait-il l'enfreindre ? Le temps passait lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Il se mit à fusillait du regard sa directrice de Maison. Le cours prit – enfin ! - fin. Il se leva rapidement, se faufila jusqu'à la porte avant que la voix ne l'arrête.

« Black ! Il me semble vous avoir demander de rester. »

Étouffant un juron, un mouvement d'humeur, même toute une litanie d'obscénité qui lui venait à l'esprit, il se retourna, croisa le regard de Lily. Elle était inquiète, incroyablement inquiète et ne faisait même pas l'effort de lui cacher.

« Tu sais où il pourrait être ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand ils se croisèrent.

_ Bibliothèque ou parc. Répondit-il en hâte, le regard inquisiteur. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir. James rentra de nouveau dans la salle de classe.

« Bien. Vous allez peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ? Quel est le problème ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint. James était passablement énervé, Peter extrêmement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser, Sirius n'avait plus qu'une envie, rejoindre Lily, il avait une demi-douzaine de questions à lui poser. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce soir-là ? Est-ce qu'elle avait compris quelque chose ? Il devait l'admettre, cette fille était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien, elle avait dû arriver à la grande conclusion. Nom d'un Scrout !

« Messieurs, si vous ne voulez pas être retenus ici pendant des heures, je vous demande de me répondre.

_ Professeur, je ne vois pas en quoi les problèmes personnels de vos élèves vous concernent-ils. Répliqua le chien, pressé.

_ Black, vous allez me parler sur un autre ton et je m'intéresse à votre cas puisque les conséquences de vos _problèmes personnels _entament la qualité de mon cours ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

_ Vous devez vous doutez que la qualité de _votre _cours nous intéresse peu, là, tout de suite. Mais si vous voulez une réponse : il ne se passe rien, tout va s'arranger, ce sera vraiment génial, vous avez pas à vous inquiéter, OK ? Maintenant, vous m'excuserez il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! »

Ne tenant pas compte des réactions de Mc Gonagall, il se précipita au dehors. _Lily, Lily, Lily !_ Où diable était cette fichue fille !

« Black, vous n'êtes pas censé être en cours ? 30 points en moins. »

Sal*** de prof de m**** ! Non il n'était pas vulgaire. Non, il ne venait pas de faire le tour de l'école en un temps record sans avoir pu trouver ni Lily, ni Remus. Et, non son fichu prof de DCFM n'était pas entrain de le ramener vers son cours de botanique tout en lui faisant un énième sermon sur son incapacité en temps qu'élève. James et Peter étaient déjà en cours, la rousse aussi. Aucune trace du châtain.

_Bordel._

.

* * *

Il avait déjà dû subir la mauvaise humeur de James, maintenant, il devait aussi subir celle de Sirius. Peter Pettigrew était plus que dépassé par les événements.

« Je te dis qu'il faudrait que t'aille parler à Evans, Prongs !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait que je lui adresse la parole.

_ Et tu comptes faire la gueule à celle que tu tentes de mettre dans ton lit depuis trois ans ?

_ Je ne tentes pas de la mettre dans mon lit, Pad', je veux qu'elle soit irrémédiablement amoureuse de moi. Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

_ C'est exactement la même chose. Grogna le brun en taillant la mandragore. Et tu comptes lui faire comprendre en l'insultant à chaque fois que tu la vois ? Le message risque d'être très clair, railla-t-il.

_ Mais elle sort avec cette espèce de traître !

_ Ah, oui ! C'est pour ça qu'on les voit toujours ensemble et que Remus a mystérieusement disparu depuis le cours de Métamorphose ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille dire à Miss-la-préfète !? S'énerva-t-il.

_ Black, Potter ! Veuillez baisser d'un ton, s'il vous plaît. Le reste de la classe aimerait bien éviter d'être au courant de vos problèmes existentiels. Répliqua Chourave. »

Peter secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas.

.

* * *

Bibliothèque. Parc. Lac. Cuisines. Toutes les salles de classe possible. Même la Cabane Hurlante. Personne. Il ne lui restait plus que...

« Moony, Moony, Moony ! Répétait inlassablement Sirius en faisant des allers-retour dans le couloir devant la Salle sur Demande dans l'espoir insensé que la porte apparaisse. Je sais que tu es là ! Bordel de merde ! Remus ! Reprit-t-il après un silence. »

Évidemment, personne ne lui répondit ou ne lui ouvrit.

Et le soleil qui se couchait.

Sirius se mit à vraiment désespérer. Impossible de raisonner ni James, ni Remus. Les images revinrent.

Loup-garou.

**Seul.**

Dans la Cabane.

Attendant peut-être que ses amis viennent.

**Seul.**

Oui, Sirius Orion Black l'avouait. La solitude l'avait toujours effrayé. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il détestait rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était efforcé d'être un minimum populaire. Puis la rencontre avec James, celle avec Remus. Les moments passés _ensemble._ _**Seul**_. Ce mot le terrorisait, il ne voulait pas l'être. Et penser que son ami devait être mal, l'angoissait. Surtout Remus. Il ne voulait pas que Moony aille mal. Il voulait revoir le sourire du châtain, l'entendre rire quelques fois. Recroiser le regard doré et plein de malice du préfet. Il voulait... Ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas lui. Ni James, ou Peter. Il n'aurait pas supporter de perdre l'un d'entre-eux. Mais Remus encore moins ! Remus c'était... Moony ! Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer entrain d'attendre que le temps passe, que la transformation arrive et... Ils étaient les Maraudeurs, par Merlin ! Et est-ce que les Maraudeurs abandonnent leurs amis ? NON ! Il se remit repris ses allées-et-venues. Sans plus de succès qu'avant. Il retint un hurlement de colère. _Evans._

.

* * *

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au bord du lac. Sirius n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de convaincre James de venir avec lui dans la Cabane. La lune continuait inlassablement son ascension et il devina Remus entrain de subir la douleur de sa transformation. Son estomac se serra.

« Mais vous n'allez pas le laisser seul !?

_ Il ne sera pas seul si tu y vas. Fit remarquer James en le regardant comme si c'était la pire trahison que pouvait lui faire son presque frère.

_ Alors, tu penses que c'est mieux de laisser un _**ami**_ seul !?

_ Un quoi ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. »

Au moment où le poing de Sirius se levait pour être projeté contre le visage de James, un cri retentit. Ils se retournèrent d'un même ensemble. Peter s'exclama :

« C'est Evans ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, apercevant sa chevelure rousse entre les arbres.

.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à côté du saule !? Haleta Prongs.

_ Loup ! Répondit Peter en s'arrêtant. Il frémissait de tout ses membres. »

.

Les deux autres continuèrent, passant sous leur forme animal. Peter les regarda, maudit sa lâcheté, regarda à droite et à gauche, prit une grande inspiration tout en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était _que _Remus. Il se doutait que la transformation de Remus s'était mal passé, le loup devait ressentir toute la peine ou la colère qu'avait dû éprouver le châtain, et les sentiments devaient être décuplés sous cette forme. Et s'il avait réussi à sortir de la Cabane... Même James et Sirius n'arriverait pas à le contenir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'élança à leur suite.

.

* * *

Alors que sa théorie n'était qu'une hypothèse, Lily s'était toujours demandée où allait Remus les jours de pleine lune. Si belle lune. Elle avait eu sa réponse. Lorsque le loup-garou était sorti de sous le Saule, elle n'avait pas réagi, lui mettant une fraction de seconde avant d'avancer vers elle.

Elle avait crié.

Lentement, il s'avançait et elle se trouva ridicule d'éprouver une admiration devant l'hybride devant elle. Il dégageait une véritable aura de dangerosité, et en fond la rondeur blanche qui resplendissait, le contraste en était hypnotisant. Il se recroquevilla sur les pattes arrière. _Attaque. Il allait attaquer._ Alors qu'il s'apprêter à bondir, elle reçut en pleine poitrine plusieurs kilos qui la firent chuter. Plaquée au sol par un énorme chien, elle aperçut un cerf repousser le loup. Les grognements du chien détourna son attention. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux canins. Elle ne comprit pas comment elle savait ce qu'il lui demanda mais elle s'exécuta. D'un regard, elle lui promit qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Le poids sur son torse disparut. Le chien vint rejoindre le cerf. Ce fut le plus étonnant combat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Ils se jetaient dessus avec une férocité constante. Les crocs et les griffes entaillaient la peau du loup, la fourrure commença à se tâcher de sang. Les hurlements résonnaient dans la nuit et elle ressentit la peine de l'animal. Les larmes aux yeux, elle cria :

« Arrêtez ! C'est Remus ! Arrêtez ! »

Il y eut un flottement pendant que les deux animagi se regardèrent. Prongs rejoint la rousse alors que Padfoot repoussait Moony vers la Forêt.

La tête boisée de l'animal se baissa, en une demande implicite. Elle se releva, peu sûre de la continuité des événements.

« Vous allez continuer à le blesser ? »

Elle se sentit idiote de parler à un cerf mais elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il la comprenait. Comme le chien. Mais il repartit à la poursuite des deux autres sans répondre.

« Attends !

_ Evans ! Cria-t-on. »

Elle se retourna, reconnut Peter qui courait vers elle, un air de total panique qu'il tentait de réprimer sur le visage. Mais sans l'attendre, elle suivit le cervidé. Oui, elle se mit à lui courir après. On parlait de Remus, là ! OK, c'était une très mauvaise excuse. Elle voulait en savoir plus, que ce soit sur Remus ou sur ces deux animaux qui l'avait aidé. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu. Alors elle courrait. Elle avait à peine conscience de Peter qui la suivaient. Elle se dirigeait droit vers un loup-garou enragé, courrait à sa perte, quoi ! Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas qu'un loup-garou enragé, c'était Remus John Lupin. C'était son ami. C'était Moony. L'animal qu'il était là, était toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Et son hypothèse – qui était bien juste – expliquait quelques comportements, le pourquoi du comment Remus était Remus. Un être fragile qui semblait la sagesse même avec une maturité quelque fois trop précoce mais que quelques mots pouvaient détruire, que cette rupture amicale brisait. Un être fragile qui souffrait, en manque de confiance en soi, qui avait mis tout ses espoirs dans ce groupe.

Quand ils rejoignirent le petit groupe formé par Moony, Prongs et Padfoot, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ou plutôt, ils ne pouvaient rien faire sous peine d'atteindre les deux autres animaux. Le combat durait toujours, les trois étaient atteints à présent et l'hybride continuait d'être dans une fureur noire, voulant blesser, détruire. Il sentait les deux humains, spectateurs horrifiés de cette scène et l'envie de les rejoindre était très forte. Déjà, s'occuper de ces deux animaux, ensuite... Ces derniers fatiguaient mais ils n'abandonnaient pas. Un coup de bois dans la poitrine alors que les dents canines attaquaient et tiraient les pattes vers l'avant, pour le renverser. La violence de l'acte était étouffante, mais la technique marcha. Le loup-garou chuta en arrière, les deux autres pesant de tout leurs poids sur son corps.

L'hypnose reprit possession de la rousse. Elle se devait de les rejoindre. Un pas après l'autre, elle se rapprocha.

« Evans ! »

Peter l'attrapa par la manche.

« Ça ne sert à rien, ils s'en occuperont mieux que toi, je t'assures ! Puis James me tuerait s'il remarque que je t'ai laissé les rejoindre ! On repart maintenant !

_ Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire dans la discussion ? On parle de Remus, là ! La nuit n'est pas prête d'être terminée et tu veux quoi ? Que je les laisse s'entretuer ? Je...

_ Ah non ! Ça suffit ! Tu les laisses faire ! Ils sont beaucoup plus capable que toi de cette situation ! Moi non, je ne sers jamais à grand chose mais on a décidé d'être là pour Remus alors la seule chose que je peux encore faire c'est éviter que tu y ailles pour te faire déchiqueter ! Foi de Peter Pettigrow, tu n'iras pas là-bas ! »

Le brun finit sa tirade en avalant une grande bouffée d'air, pantelant mais son regard était déterminé. Lily fut surprise que le jeune homme puisse faire preuve d'autant de volonté. Elle qui l'imaginait plus comme un chien de Potter, il avait une volonté propre. Ils se regardèrent.

« Je n'y vais pas mais je veux rester ici. »

Peter soupira. C'était trop lui demander de réussir à convaincre Lily Evans de le suivre.

Le loup continuait de se débattre, l'envie de rejoindre les deux proies faciles qu'étaient les deux humains le tiraillait. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, se prenant des morsures par-ci par-là à chaque mouvement. Une ancienne maîtresse l'envahissait, un sentiment si profondément ressenti ses derniers jours par l'humain qu'il avait été. Peu à peu, la lassitude, la frustration l'enveloppait. Lointains spectateurs, les deux Gryffondors regardaient la mise à terre. Le chien était allongé de tout son long sur le garou, mâchoires sur sa gorge, le maintenant en place. Il laissa sortir un grognement sourd et le message passa. Le garou était fatigué, trop fatigué. Et douloureux. Extrêmement. Il finit par accueillir à pattes ouvertes la rédemption. Inconsciemment, il désirait que les crocs se referment définitivement, irrémédiablement. Le deuxième animal arrêta son manège de frapper au moindre mouvement leur adversaire, regarda la prise de Padfoot avant de rejoindre en trottinant Peter et la rousse.

Le jeune homme reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui et la peur de voir Remus hors de contrôle s'en allait. Quand il vit Prongs se rapprocher, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et sourit. Lily tendit la main et la grosse tête de l'animal vint se frotter contre. Un moment durant, la rousse s'amusa à caresser les bois et le museau, jusqu'à ce que l'animal jette un coup d'oeil à Peter.

« C'est fini. Rentrons. »

La rousse regarda le loup, toujours à terre, lui et l'énorme canidé n'avait pas bougé. Ce n'était pas fini du tout mais l'intelligence des regards de ces deux bêtes la convainquit d'écouter le plus petit. Sans un mot, ils rentrèrent tout les deux.

.

* * *

La lune s'était couchée, ne laissant pas encore place au soleil. La blancheur s'était éteinte, une obscurité religieuse s'était étendue.

Remus ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il faillit s'étouffer en sentant le poids de ses amis sur lui. Il se sentait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, le moindre mouvement le faisait grimacer de douleur. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Juste une très forte envie de mordre. Il grogna. La tête canine se leva directement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Avec un jappement joyeux, il se releva et se mit à lécher le visage de Remus. À son tour, Prongs se leva regardant la scène avec amusement. Le loup se retrouva donc nu, sous le regard des deux autres et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en étant dans l'incapacité de bouger tellement il n'était plus qu'une plaie douloureuse. Il les vit reprendre apparence humaine, Sirius vint déposer sa cape sur son corps.

« Merci, déclara-t-il avec une voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

_ Moony, tais-toi, veux-tu ?

_ Ouais, on n'a que quelques égratignures, mais toi... Répondit James, il laissa passer un temps. Désolé. Je... commença-t-il.

_ Il y a quelqu'un, prévint Remus. »

Immédiatement, les deux amis se transformèrent pour voir arriver une jeune femme, les yeux cernés mais qui affichait un grand sourire en voyant un Remus humain. Elle parcourut les derniers mètres en courant. Elle avait espéré qu'il soit encore là. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir et n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller voir comment aller son ami. Dès que la lune était passée de l'autre côté, elle s'était mise à dévaler les escaliers et s'était précipitée vers la Forêt.

« Par Merlin, tu sais que tu m'as fichu la trouille !? S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

_ Non, je n'ai aucun souvenir et... Lily, tu me fais mal. Haleta-t-il.

_ Pardon ! »

Elle se releva, abaissa légèrement la cape pour regarder les blessures de son ami.

« Elle sort d'où cette cape ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. C'est celle de Black en... plus. »

Se retournant vers les deux animaux qui la regardaient en silence, elle commença :

« Et Pettigrew, il se transforme en quoi ? Puis, elle explosa : Non mais depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes des animagi, vous !? Et si vous vous faites prendre ? Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Non, mais sans blague, vous vous croyez malins ?! Vous êtes totalement inconscient ! Comment est-ce que des imbéciles de votre genre ont-ils pu réussir une telle transformation... ? Demanda-t-elle en se calmant, réalisant qu'ils avaient dû en baver.

_ Lily-Jolie, c'est pour une amitié indélébile qu'on a fait ça ! »

James venait de reprendre forme humaine devant elle.

« Une amitié indélébile ? De un, ça ne veut strictement rien dire, de deux, depuis quand est-ce que tu me parles de nouveau Potter ? Et de trois, votre amitié, elle était plutôt en rade, ces derniers jours...

_ Il y a des hauts et des bas, même chez les meilleurs tu sais Evans. Lui répondit Sirius, humain à nouveau.

_ Et donc ? Je n'ai plus le droit à ton mépris soudain ? »

Elle darda son regard sur James qui déglutit avant de baisser la tête un moment. Un ange passa.

« Proooooooooooooongs ! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad' ! Remuuuuuuus !

_ Ah ! La douce voix de notre cher Peter...

_ Y a un problème ! Paraît qu'Evans... n'est plus dans le dortoir... Finit-il en apercevant la rousse.

_ Merci de nous prévenir ! Lança en riant Sirius.

_ Oui, bon, j'étais pas censé savoir qu'elle serait déjà ici... »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et rirent en même temps. Lily eut un sourire, et dire qu'il y a quelques temps ils ne pouvaient plus se voir... Elle observa Remus qui semblait reprendre du poil de la bête – si on peut dire. Ses yeux recommencèrent à pétiller et il réussit même à s'asseoir, retenant une grimace de douleur.

Elle s'avança, sortit sa baguette et tenta les sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait. Certaines partirent mais pas toutes. Elle insista jusqu'à ce que le blessé lui même lui prenne la main.

« Laisse. Tu ne pourras pas les faire partir celles-ci. Les blessures de loup-garou ne partent pas aussi vite.

_ D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que Pomfresh est censée te récupérer à la Cabane ? Faudrait peut-être y aller, elle va donner l'alerte sinon. »

C'est sur ces paroles Jamessiennes pleine d'une rare intelligence que les quatre jeunes gens aidèrent le lycanthrope à se lever et ils le traînèrent plus ou moins jusqu'au Saule. Où Peter alla le calmer et ils rentrèrent tous, déposèrent le loup qui n'arrêter pas de râler pour l'honneur. _Vous n'y êtes vraiment pas aller de mains mortes... J'ai super mal, vous savez ? _Et les deux concernés de s'esclaffer devant la tête faussement douloureuse de Remus.

Ils restèrent un moment à parler. De tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que la préfète revienne sur le sujet.

« Bon, ça m'explique toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans vos têtes, comment ça se fait que vous soyez animagi et comment est-ce que tu peux les pardonner aussi rapidement, Remus ?

_ Tu ne me l'as pas assez répéter peut-être ? Ce sont des imbéciles. Surtout James, arrogant selon toi, mais surtout une vraie tête de mule.

_ Et ?

_ La lune n'était pas trop aveuglante aujourd'hui. Pas totalement. Murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oyez ! Moi Sirius Black ai décidé de vous conter l'esprit de James Potter. Il faut aller le chercher parce qu'il est vrai qu'il est assez petit, mais on peut bien le décortiquer, grâce à une immense intelligence – que je possède de toute évidence. Bien, commençons, reprit-il avec une pause et en laçant un regard faisant taire les critiques qui voulaient s'élever. Ainsi donc, après une découverte phénoménale – oui ! Une découverte fantastique ! - Peter Pettigrow a une vie sentimentale ! Personnellement, je marquerai ce jour dans les annales ! Bref, reprenons. Après cette découverte disais-je, notre ami cervidé que voici et moi-même nous mîmes à la recherche d'un autre jeune homme, que je nommerai... Roulement de tambour s'iou plaît ! Remus John Lupin ! Or, il s'avère que par la position dans laquelle notre cervidé vit notre loup, il se méprit et crut que ce dernier lui avait ravi la belle qu'il convoitait – et convoite toujours, malgré un nombre de râteaux considérables depuis quelques années maintenant... - puisqu'elle semblait se languir dans les bras musclés de notre magnifique châtain. Bref. Il s'en est suivi des jours de tentatives de réconciliation pendant laquelle votre humble serviteur se tua à la tache, sans résultat probant jusqu'au moment où le chevalier dévoué secourut la belle demoiselle d'un méchant loup !

Vous avez compris ?

_ Si je résume, c'est parce que tu as cru que je sortais avec Remus que tu m'as traité de la sorte ?

_ Euuuh... Ma foi. Fut la seule réponse du père de notre héros de la génération suivante. »

Lily le regarda comme s'il était cinglé.

« Je savais que tu étais totalement idiot, mais à ce point ! Non pas que je n'apprécie pas Remus, mais... Remus ? »

Le long de sa tirade, elle s'était tournée vers le préfet qui semblait s'être arrêter net dans son mouvement et regardait d'un air stupéfait Sirius. Les regards convergèrent vers le châtain.

.

« Musclés ? Magnifique ? Pensa le préfet à voix haute. »

Sirius retint un sourire et se rapprocha du châtain. « Entre autres. Je peux en trouver plein d'autres si tu veux... » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

.

Le léger raclement de gorge de James fit reculer Black. Un sourire passa entre eux tandis que Remus imitait la pivoine.

« Soleil, fit brusquement Peter en regardant dehors. »

L'embarras du garou s'envola à cette remarque, les trois autres compères se levèrent dans un même ensemble.

« Bien, à toute à l'heure alors, Moony. On y va, Miss Evans, l'infirmière la plus adulée de l'école ne devrait pas tarder à venir chercher notre précieux ami... Finit Sirius. »

.

La rousse regarda un moment Remus qui la rassura d'un hochement de tête en réponse et accepta la main tendue de James pour se relever. Elle put de nouveau voir la transformation des trois animagi, la pensée que ce serait une excellente idée s'ils pouvaient rester sous cette forme éternellement la ravit. Plus de sarcasmes douteux de Sirius, plus de dragues collantes de James, la belle vie... Elle les suivit, le cœur léger, heureuse d'avoir pu résoudre la grande énigme de Remus Lupin. Enfin. Et ces abrutis qui avaient réussi à devenir animagi. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Mais en voyant l'énorme chien tentant de mordre le rat qui vint se réfugier sur le haut des bois du cerf alors que le soleil se levait derrière eux, cela n'avait plus d'importance. En retenant un rire, elle les rejoignit rapidement. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait les voir de la même manière. Non. Jamais. _Maraudeurs, hein... !_

.

* * *

« Comme quoi, les garçons, ça règle toujours leurs problèmes par les poings... Mais de là à envoyer ce pauvre Lupin à l'infirmerie... »

Lily retint un sourire en écoutant une de ses amies. Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle avait dans un même temps raison et faux. Dans un sens, cela avait dénoué l'affaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tronçon de table où s'étaient installés les Maraudeurs. Remus était toujours sous la bonne garde de Mrs Pomfresh malgré ses protestations. Cela n'empêchait pas les trois autres de jouir de ce déjeuner comme si c'était le premier depuis des mois, ou le dernier. Chien, Cerf, Rat. Les voir à trois étaient toujours aussi troublant, elle souhaita que le châtain complète rapidement le groupe. Trois. C'était bancal. Beaucoup trop.

Son regard croisa celui de James et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Em.. Lily ? C'est à _Potter_ que tu souris comme ça ? Y aurait-il un événement dont tu ne m'aurais pas fait l'honneur de me raconter ? Aurais-tu osé ?

_ Peut-être. »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir. Accompagné d'un sourire resplendissant.

.

.

* * *

Em.

Reviews ?


End file.
